


【哨向】奉旨成精（第七章）

by eavywh



Category: offgun/singtokrist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	【哨向】奉旨成精（第七章）

[哨向]奉旨成精07   
有本事你们这章也给我脑补邓布利多阿塔潘  
全架空，私设顶天。  
中国土地背景，科幻(? )校园文。  
双主cp，offgun ，singtokristo  
正文  
“你这活蹦乱跳的样子哪里需要奶! ! !”  
“卧槽,胀炮你别..”gun被全校唯-的一位首席向导精神波攻击,脑中开始不受控制的晕眩，他又不敢逃走，只能任由自己瞬间晕到腿软。

Off将他扔在二楼休息区的沙发床上，撤回大部分精神力压制，换成身体欺上。gun伸手 反抗，没几下就被反擒拿，这下连手脚都被人家控制住了。

你的格斗术都是他教的，没了五感优势不要跟他拼肉搏，你到底几次才能长记性! gun在心里狠狠骂自己。

Off再清楚不过身下这个哨兵的敏感部位，后腰一掐，舌头一卷一吸他的耳后，gun就不在挣扎，反而主动寻找他的嘴唇。

床上的人交缠在起喘息.. .Off的声 音和心跳gun-丝不漏的听在心里， 两条腿被压在身侧，身上的人狠狠动作，-边又要低头吻他。

Gun抬头呻吟，提醒他:“不.. .不要建立精神链接....”每次这么整他都会被刺激得过早泄身。

“不行，好几天没满足我了，今天没得商  
量。”说完校长低下头，唇舌相触同时将两人的精神图景重合在起。

Gun的脑中瞬间被强大的精神波侵袭，在被人不停顶弄的时候，身上的人还故意将他的快感投射到gun的脑海里。他被刺激得脚趾都卷缩起来，口中呻吟拔高，却被撞成细碎...

Of就这样时激烈挺动， -时强制叠加精神快感，gun的 下体被激得-阵一 阵的往外冒水，后穴不由自主的绞紧，肠壁收缩都能在gun的脑子里画出，埋在他身体里的物件上青筋的形状。

所以我才怕这家伙发情...-次的刺激就能抵人家十次的量了吧! ! !哨向什么的都是浮云，来被首席向导十一次，改变你整个人生! 

Gun被逼出眼泪的时候，off才 不再给他叠加快感，抱着颤抖不止的哨兵继续满足自己。

办公室门]铃响起时，Off整理了下自己的衬衫衣领，转头看半边脸都埋在枕头里迷迷糊糊睡着的哨兵，只有这时候才有跟他外貌相配的安静乖巧。

红艳艳的嘴唇比平时更嘟了,好像在埋怨他似的.. .off笑着摇摇头，下楼接见来客。

“我没来早吧..”singto把他们从H市带回的爆破装置放在地上。

“没，时间抓得不错。”校长大人表扬。  
“弄哭了没?”  
“哭了..但这记性也只能长几天。  
“赶紧给他搞几个弟子玩!”  
“这个你不用操心，倒是你，想玩小弟子记得要找个乖的，别到时候让人投诉。’

“肯定比你的乖。”singto斜着 眼说完，转头就离开了校长室。

这一个个没大没小的，肯定是我太过慈祥! off看着办公桌前的镜子感叹。

Gun这一觉睡 到月亮升起。  
Off坐在床边的时候，哨兵就醒了。  
“手腕都压红了..”gun伸出手撒娇。  
“谁让你睡觉也不老实。”嘴上这么说，还是伸手给他按摩。

床上的人顺着off的手趴到他大腿上，睁着-双波光潋滟的眼睛看他:“我睡 太多晚上又睡不着了..”

“所以呢?”off一 下一下顺着他柔软的发丝。  
“所以我晚上就去拆分那个今天下午新带回来的爆破装置吧!你办公室借我!”gun爱因斯坦十分积极! 

你小子整天除了会在外面野还会干什么!

还会保持可爱

 

LOFTER ID : eavywh 

 

第七章02

Krist和singto教授一起去了校资料馆，两人查着历史上精神力消亡的特殊案例一直到天黑。singto合上书，带着小弟子回七月。

三楼上，krist看 见暖暖窝在kong的怀里，- 副我就是睡着了雷劈都听不见的样子，真想直接把它往狮嘴里扔。

“没事，你让他们玩一会， 暖暖累了自然就回去了。”singto好脾气的说着。

“谢谢教授..”krist瞪暖暖，你再敢亲它我就跟你断绝主宠关系!

“走吧，我们去楼下吃晚饭，这个点估计其他人都吃饱了,我有让feng给我们留。”singto 很自然的拉过小弟子的手腕，牵着他下楼。

Krist加热着牛肉碎炒饭，看导师把冰箱打开,取了-罐啤酒和瓶粉红冻奶， 坐到桌前。

吸着singto递过来的冻奶，krist边吃饭边偷瞄他的教授。

哨兵大多只吃清淡的饭菜，烧烤之类都很少碰，更不用说辣椒了。无辣不欢的krist自己有各种辣椒酱放在冰箱，刚刚教授帮他把一罐泡椒递过来. . .教授怎么知道他吃炒饭要配泡椒?

krist嚼嚼嚼，想说-日为师终身为父， 老师真是让人感动。

又瞄几眼，吊灯下的光打在singto长长的睫毛上，他的双眼没有被这不甚明亮的灯光影响，依旧瞳仁分明。古铜色的皮肤上没有-点瑕疵，更显得五官俊美。krist想起眼前这个人今天在他身边光剑剑法利落,剑花流畅恣意...

“你不吃饭一- 直看我干什么?”

缓过神来的krist塞了自己-大口炒饭:“没...我想事情，发..”

Singto笑得春暖花开，眼中流光溢彩:“那行，我继续借你看着发呆，不收钱。”

卧槽教授笑成这样是犯法的吧!他是不是在电我?!!!

Krist低头扒饭，心想着这暖黄的灯光，应该看不出自己脸红。

Gun看着眼前的小洋楼，叹人生无常,

off今天早上把他叫到办公室，点开悬浮屏，里面显示着三位学生的资料。

“这是我替你挑的三个弟子，他们都很适合让你教导，品学兼优，将来也会是国家栋梁，你的骄傲。”像你一样。

Gun诧异:“怎么变成三个了? 我本来不是说先收一个?”

“三个都收了,国际公共关系你可以不用教。”怎么能-对一!!万一和学生感情太深..校长大人坚信三角形才是最稳定的关系。

“好吧.”两个哨兵，一个向导.. .嗯?还有向导? !不错~

“你收了弟子以后，就要跟他们住在

起。”of转过身，拿起桌上准备好的一串芯片卡:“你们的住所安排在 singto的隔壁，我已经让人把你的行李搬过去三楼了，你等会自己去收拾一下。学生们.. .已经搬过去了。”

阿塔潘先斩后奏的毛病就是跟校长大人学的。

“那你..”你不是每天晚上看不到我就生气，这下为了学生，直接把我行李扔出去? !

“嗯?”校长大人神色平静的回过头望着他。

“没，我走了!”

Off看小家伙扭头就跑，把木地板踩得噔噔响，笑得很开心。

摸摸镜

LOFTER ID : eavywh2017.08.05


End file.
